Officer Down: Zoe's Reprise
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: JJ reassures Dave, twice, Dave messes with Strauss and talks to Emily and Hotch is sure it's a girl. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Got our next Officer Down. Zoe's Reprise. Gonna start with a scene before Dave leaves for his annual leave. Well two scenes. One with him and JJ and one with him and Strauss then, okay three scenes. The last one will be with Dave and Emily. Then we'll go on to the end of the episode and have another Dave and JJ scene followed by maybe a Hotch and Emily scene. Not sure on that one yet. So, have fun.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ folded the laundry as Dave paced in front of her. She was starting to think he was going to wear a hole in the floor.

"I want you to go Dave." JJ said. "It's your annual leave. You went last year."

"I didn't have you and Henry last year." Dave said.

JJ smiled. "It's not like you're going to vanish Dave. We bought the webcams for a reason. And Henry and I will be joining you for the last week of it. Hotch promised no matter where we are, he'd put me on a plane back home to make sure we can go."

Dave plopped down on the couch next to JJ. "Do you have to be so reasonable."

JJ kissed Dave. "Admit it, it's part of the reason you love me."

Dave returned the kiss. "Yes you pleasingly frustrating woman, it is one of the reasons I love you."

JJ pulled back a bit. "You said it first."

It had been known between the two for a while now that they loved each other, they were just waiting for the other to say it first.

Dave frowned, realizing JJ trick him. With a laugh, he pulled her onto his lap.

"You don't play fair." he said before kissing her again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"What do you mean Agent Prentiss is pregnant?" Strauss asked.

Dave smirked. "Damn Erin, do I really have to explain it to you? You've got three kids."

After filling in the director about the pregnancy, Hotch and Emily had given Dave the okay to give Strauss the news. They knew he'd have more fun then they would doing it.

Strauss rolled her eyes. "The Bureau only gave them permission to be in a relationship."

Dave rolled his eyes this time. "Ah, news flash Erin relationship tends to lead towards kids. This really isn't a surprise." he lowered his voice to a mutter. "At least not to those happy for them."

Strauss narrowed her eyes. "What was that David?"

Dave plastered on his best innocent face. "Nothing, nothing at all."

Strauss straightened her back. "I'll have to talk with the director about this."

Dave knew this was coming. "He already knows."

"He what?" Strauss asked, her eyes seeming to pop from her head. Ah, this was fun.

Dave leaned forward and spoke slowly. "He. Already. Knows." he leaned back. "They told him yesterday when they got in. He's happy for them. Now, don't you want to be happy too? Like a good section chief?"

Dave could tell from the look on Strauss' face, if she carried a side arm, Dave would be full of holes.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat at her desk, working on her paperwork with a hand resting on her slightly swelled stomach. She was reaching the end of her first trimester and thankfully the morning sickness seemed to be fading. She smiled. If she was right, Hotch was more grateful for that then she was. He knew she was entirely serious about her threat of him sleeping on the couch for the baby's first year should the morning sickness stick around all ten months. Emily doubted, if it had happened, that it would have lasted a year. Hotch was too comfortable a pillow.

"Deep thoughts there."

Emily looked up from her files and saw Dave smiling at her. "You were in with Strauss for a while. She still alive?"

Dave laughed as he leaned against Emily's desk. "Yes she's still alive. Her blood pressure might be elevated a bit."

Emily shook her head. "You were just supposed to tell her about the baby Dave. Not make her weigh the pros and cons of shooting you."

Dave smirked. "I told her. She's not happy about it but she knows."

Emily shrugged. "Didn't expect her to be happy about it. She just needed to know. That was part of the deal Aaron and I worked out with the director after he gave us the okay."

Dave nodded, crossing his arms. "I'm just saying. I'd step carefully for a while and fully expect Strauss to pick your temporary replacement when you go on leave."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ rolled over, fully intending on snuggling up to Dave only to find she was alone in bed. Sitting up, she listened and frowned when she heard nothing. That meant one of two things. Either Dave had fallen asleep somewhere else after getting up or he wasn't in the cabin. Grabbing her robe, JJ left the bedroom and started looking for Dave. She checked the study, Dave's office and Henry's room. Not there. Next she checked the living room and kitchen. Not there either. Sliding the back door open, JJ stepped outside and found Dave sitting on the deck, staring off into space. Moving softly, she sat down beside him and rested her cheek on his arm.

"It wasn't your fault Dave." JJ whispered. "Zoey was her own person. You couldn't have known the unsub would find her at the scene. You couldn't have known Zoey would go there. As much as you and Hotch like to pretend, you're not mind readers."

Dave smiled softly. "Hit every point in one go. Impressive Miss Jareau."

JJ kissed Dave's arm. "What can I say? I know my man and I know how your mind works."

Dave sighed and wrapped his arm around JJ. "I still feel like there was more I could have done."

"I know you do but as you've told me, we all feel like that." JJ said. "We just have to remember, the killer's been caught, Zoey has been given justice and she can now rest in peace." she kissed Dave's neck softly. "Come on babe, let's go inside."

Dace tightened his grip slightly on JJ before returning her kiss, placing it on her mouth. "In a bit. Let's sit out here a little longer."

JJ nodded. "Kay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily giggled as Hotch tickled her stomach while talking to their child. He knew she was ticklish, which was why he was running his fingers over her bump while talking.

"You'll have your big brothers, Jack and Henry watching out for you." Hotch said. He was explaining to their baby what life would be like. He was sure they were having a girl. "And of course, your uncles, Derek, Spencer, Sean and Dave."

Emily shifted, trying to get away from Hotch's fingers. "If we do have a daughter, she'll stand no chance of having a life with you men around."

Hotch looked up at Emily, then back at her stomach. "You'll listen to Daddy, right? Even when Mommy says I'm being ridiculous?"

"Yes, because the baby knows what ridiculous means." Emily said. She pulled on Hotch's hand to she was laying next to her. "Come on crazy man, let's get some sleep. Your child is still killing my energy."

Hotch held Emily close as they settled in for sleep. "I love you Em."

Emily smiled, nuzzling Hotch's chest. "I love you too Aaron."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

That actually worked how I wanted it to. Sweet! I debated on the Hotch/Em scene at the end but I really wanted a cute moment with them so I put it in. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
